


Holnap

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leheletnyi Sam-szösz, tél, kávézó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holnap

A tél nem hozott havat magával; helyette az utakat fáradt esőcseppek áztatták el, lágy keretet adva ezzel a zord évszaknak. A zajos, forgalmas utcán csörömpöltek az autók, zajongtak a lámpák és zajongtak az emberek, minden élt – és mégsem. A természet haldoklott. Csupasz ágak meredtek a szürke, borús ég felé, színtelen volt minden, ami máskor élénkségével kápráztatja azt, aki látja.  
Ezzel a kettős érzéssel a szívében sétált magányosan. Léptét nem kísérte csönd, tekintetét nem fogták meg a villogó hirdetések. A múltban élt aznap. A jövő – a holnap – olyan távolinak tűnt, mint a messzi galaxis, mint a fénylő pontok az ég boltozatán. Ha el is éri, egy másodpercre csupán: varázsa elillan.

A holnap nem létezik – mondta neki néha Dean -, csak a ma van, és a tegnap. Használd azt, amid van. Amíg még lehet.

Nem hitt neki, mikor még kisebb volt. Egyre nézte csak a naptárat, _ma tizenhatodika van, és holnap tizenhetedike lesz, és lesz, nézd, itt van, ez itt a holnap._ És jött is a holnap. Ahogy mindig szokott, mióta világ a világ.

Sam nem nézett körbe, mikor betért a kávézóba, és akkor sem, mikor leült egy asztalhoz. A rádióból kellemes női hang búgta a mesés dallamot, a levegőben bágyadtan terült el a tejeskávé és a méz illata. Minden nyugodt volt, és neki most éppen erre volt szüksége. Szemei szelíden izzottak fel, mikor észrevette, hogy vele szemben ül valaki. Egy másodperc – egy csokoládébarna, félénk pillantás. Zavart mosolyra húzódtak ajkai.

\- Ne haragudj – kezdett bele, majd leheletnyivel határozottabban mondta ismét -, ne haragudj, ugye nem gond, hogy ide ültem?  
\- Dehogyis – válaszolta az idegen, tenyerei bögréjének oldalán melegedtek. Elmosolyodott, s újra a könyvbe temetkezett, mely eddig az asztalon pihent. Sötét haja kecsesen omlott vállára, kissé eltakarva csinos ruháját.

Sam számára abban a percben nem létezett a holnap. Nem létezett a ma sem, csak azok az értékes percek, melyeket a lány társaságában tölthetett. Csak csodálta, csodálta őt.

 

Aztán, egy egészen kicsi mozzanatban, az időnek egy aprócska intervallumában beszédbe elegyedtek.  
Aztán – az idő megszűnt.

 

\- Mikor találkozunk legközelebb? – kérdezte a lány, tekintete meleg volt, bíztató.  
\- Holnap – mondta rögtön Sam. – Holnap találkozunk.

 

_A holnap létezik, Dean. Nézd csak meg, a naptár is ezt írja._


End file.
